one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
NiGHTS vs Yosuke Hanamura
It's the final match of Round Three!!! When NiGHTS of NiGHTS (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) goes up against Yosuke Hanamura of Persona 4 (nominated by ME! TheOneLegend), who will be left standing when the dust clears in the Mysterious Figure's World?? The purple-clad Nightmaren? Or the Magician of the Inaba Investigation Team? For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For the second part of the story, click here!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!! The Interlude Within the city of the Mysterious Figure's World NiGHTS stood atop the rooftop of an office building, his shadow faintly looming over the street far below. His eyes wandered around, searching for the source of the booming voice that he had heard before a couple of times. He frowned when an enormous skyscraper entered his field of view; dark and uninviting clouds gathered at it's peak, thunder roared within and lighting flashed brightly. "What the hell is that?!" A voice called down from below and NiGHTS glanced down to see a young man with headphones also staring up at the towering skyscraper. "Who's that?" He said to himself, then hopped off the edge of the rooftop to personally greet the newcomer. "That might be where that blue portal originated!" The voice of Labrys told Yosuke in his mind. "So much for keeping quiet about it. You think-" The sound of something impacting the ground scared and halted Yosuke mid-sentence. He turned around to see a whacky, purple-clad being waving a friendly hand at him. "What the heck is that, Labrys?" Yosuke uttered to himself, turning his head to the side and shielding his mouth with a hand. "No clue. But judging from all of the people you've encountered so far, ya probably shouldn't trust it." She answered back and the communications line seemed to go silent. "Alright. Not gonna argue!" Yosuke agreed and whipped out his Kunai. Blue light emanated from the Magician and NiGHTS averted his eyes until the light faded. Jiraiya floated by Yosuke's side as he entered a fighting-stance. "Bring it, you random purple thing!" The Melee GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! (60 seconds) NiGHTS attacked first, creating a couple of Dream Diamonds above him and they both discharged purple energy beams at Yosuke. He dodged to the side while Jiraiya charged forward, slashing his hand shurikens at the Nightmaren. NiGHTS evaded a few of the slashes, then put his arms up to block. But his guard was broken when the Persona punted upwards, leaving NiGHTS exposed. (55 seconds) From out of nowhere and in a puff of smoke, Yosuke reappeared above NiGHTS and kicked him directly in the face. He touched down and took a slide towards his opponent; he struck NiGHTS' knee, causing the spirit to stumble, and followed up with an upwards slash, sending NiGHTS into the air. Yosuke spun around and disappeared into thin-air. He reappeared above NiGHTS once again, his Persona by his side. "Persona!" Yosuke exclaimed and Jiraiya flew forward and punched NiGHTS from side-to-side before Yosuke himself boosted forward and slashed the Nightmaren half a dozen times. "Eat this!" He flipped forward mid-air and both he and Jiraiya heel-kicked NiGHTS at the top of his bizarrely-shaped head. As NiGHTS hurtled towards the ground, the Magician of Inaba struck his hand forward with a command. "Use Sonic Punch!" Jiraiya flew forward with it's right hand vibrating at an extremely high frequency. Right before NiGHTS would crash onto the ground, Jiraiya unleashed the Sonic Punch. The force of the attack sent NiGHTS flying into the nearby office building, crashing through windows and overturning tables and chairs. (45 seconds) NiGHTS quickly recovered and waved his hands out. Several Dream Diamonds flashed into existence; Yosuke jumped into the building, Jiraiya tagging along. To match the Persona, NiGHTS transformed his hands into massive fists with the heads of stone dragons. He also transformed the soles of his feet to rocket jets, then used them to propel forward. Yosuke charged, his Kunai held high in the air. NiGHTS' Dream Diamonds let out a joint-beam of purple energy, to which Jiraiya flew forward to meet. The diamonds vanished soon afterwards. The Persona punched the ground and a small tornado formed from the ground, ascending in size at a fast rate. The tornado absorbed the energy beam, shifting it's colours to a spiralling violet. Yosuke blew on the tornado and it raced forward. NiGHTS, as the violet winds drew near, slammed his stone fists together, the heads of the dragons clashed and produced a shockwave that dispersed the tornado and forced Yosuke to stand his ground. (38 seconds) His opponent forced to undertake defensive measures, NiGHTS flew in and gave the Magician a hard double punch directly to the face, then the spirit placed his feet in front of Yosuke and activated the rocket jets, blasting Yosuke with a powerful blast of flames. Scorched dry, Yosuke rolled back, his clothes sizzling with heat. "Yosuke-kun!" The voice of Labrys resounded in his head, stress evidently found in her tone. "I'm okay! Don't worry!" Yosuke said aloud. "Jiraiya! Use Msaukukaja!" He instructed and the Persona held it's wide hands together in a prayer. A green aura glowed from beneath the Magician, attaching to him as if it were a jelly. He seemed to vanish in a gust of wind, much to NiGHTS' surprise. "Over here!" Yosuke's voice called out from his right and the spirit turned in that direction. He got a glimpse of Yosuke just before he vanished into thin-air again. He left a parting gift for NiGHTS; several Kunai flying straight for him. (30 seconds) NiGHTS punched them out of the air. "Over here!" Yosuke's voice called out again, this time behind the Nightmaren. NiGHTS swung behind, punching the Kunai away. "Over here!" NiGHTS faced forward and caught a kick to the face. Yosuke followed up with three slashes, then summoned Jiraiya; the Persona reappeared in flash of blue light and used Brave Blade, it's hand shurikens glowing bright white as it sliced into NiGHTS, forcing him back a good distance, though the spirit held his ground. "Garudyne!" Yosuke commanded and the Persona stuck it's palms out. Instead of a powerful gust that rival that of a hurricane, a simple exhale of faint wind weakly puffed out, confusing both user and guardian spirit. Even worse, his green aura glowed more dimly, then disappeared completely. NiGHTS grinned, his smile resembling that of a prankster devil, and reverted his hand back to normal. With a few snaps of his fingers, several dozen Dream Diamonds emerged and began shooting ray after ray of purple energy. Yosuke yelped then leapt out of the building as the energy beams surged out behind him. (20 seconds) "Crap! I'm out of SP!" Yosuke scratched his head, trying to plan out what to do next, while keeping his presence hidden behind a parked car. NiGHTS flew out of the buildings, a few Dream Diamonds hovering with him. He scanned the area, searching for his opponent. "Yosuke-kun, he's just a few feet away!" The voice of Labrys told him. Yosuke peeked his head up and indeed, the purple-clad spirit was close by. "I'd attack him, but I'm out of SP! I can't use any of Jiraiya's abilities until it recharges!" Yosuke muttered, lenient on keeping his voice low. However, Labrys didn't answer back, the communications line remaining silent. "Labrys? Hello?" Yosuke asked aloud. Too loudly. NiGHTS' eyes wandered over to a pair of earphones sticking out from behind a car. Yosuke felt the pair of eyes staring at him and cursed silently. Luckily, he also felt his SP recharge, feeling refreshed internally and spiritually. "Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted and vaulted over the car. His Persona appeared and blasted NiGHTS with a torrent of whirling wind. Before NiGHTS could even react and/or use his remaining Dream Diamonds, the attack knocked him out of the sky. He hit his head on a lamp post before landing on his face. (10 seconds) NiGHTS picked himself up from the ground and leaned back to evade a Kunai slash from Yosuke. "Persona!" Jiraiya reappeared and kicked NiGHTS in the side, making him wince. "Use-" Yosuke was interrupted when the Nightmaren charged forward and uppercutted him into the air. He transformed his hands into a dragon heads again, then pointed them at the airborne Yosuke. Flames surged out of the gaping mouths of the dragons, blasting the Magician relentlessly. "Argh. This is too much! What should I do?!" Yosuke asked aloud, expecting a response. However, the communications line stayed dead, leaving him very worried. "Uh, Jiraiya!" The Persona reappeared in front of Yosuke, shielding him from the massive amount of fire. NiGHTS summoned more Dream Diamonds and they fired off a barrage of purple energy beams. Jiraiya simply couldn't take more, causing a Persona Break and leaving Yosuke exposed to the onslaught. An energy sphere from NiGHTS' hands later and Yosuke fell to the ground, burned and bruised badly. KO!!! The Aftermath His vision hazy and gradually closing in on itself, Yosuke gazed up at the sky, his breathing limited and raspy. NiGHTS didn't wait another second, taking flight and headed in the direction of the skyscraper. Yosuke reached a hand out to the glittering stars above, a small smile tugging at the side of his mouth. "Labrys... Forgive me..." He weakly uttered before his hand fell limp on the ground and his eyes closed shut, passing away into deathly unconsciousness. Not too long afterwards and his body instantly fully morphed into stone. A shadow stood tall over him. "Hm. I really thought you were gonna make it Mr. Hanamura. Tch. Guess I was wrong. Now away with you." The shadow had spoken and the stone statue of Yosuke Hanamura vanished in a flash of blue light. "Hehehehe. 32 entered. Now only four remain. Let's have some fun." The Results This melee's winner is... NiGHTS!!!! (Plays All-Star Theme (NiGHTS), Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed) NiGHTS lands atop the pedestal in victorious glee as confetti rain down from above. The Voting NiGHTS: 20 Votes Yosuke Hanamura: 9 Votes NiGHTS advances to the Semi-Finals! Special Message :) Hey guys! TheOneLegend here! I just want to thank all of you guys for supporting, reading and participating in my first ever tournament! A big shoutout to all of the Fanon-users that provided the awesome thumbnails and to all of the people who nominated characters! We've come a long way, starting at 32 and coming to 4. But the battle is far from over! Once again though, thanks for taking a minute, or two, or four, for reading the melees! I really appreciate it! As for the remaining combatants... It's time to meet the host... Paths Cross...Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Magic Melee Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees